A little slip up
by Ren Heart
Summary: One-Shot. A bit of a spoiler for chapter 117-119 as well as hints to other manga chapters. When Bakugou demands a rematch with Midoriya he reluctantly accepts. It was supposed to have been a fight to remember that was until there was a little slip up. This would change their relationship forever. (Think of it as a what if scenario)


AN: I don't own My hero Academia

Waring: There will be some spoilers to events that happen in the manga. Mainly chapter 117-119. There will also be swears because it's Bakugou. How else I'm I going to write him?

A little slip up

It was late into the night. The stars were out to say hello along with the moon that shone down its luminance rays on the bare city are below. A light wind blew though the empty streets carrier remnants of dying leaves and pieces of litter. Truly it was a beautiful night in this seemingly barren area. But in wasn't bare for long as two young boys wondering in.

The one who took the lead was a spiked haired sandy blonde. His expression was still and deep in thought as he kept his hands in his pockets and head dead straight. He couldn't stop thinking about the resect events and his failures. That and there's been something on his mind- something that he has to know. The only one that can tell him this is the freckled faced boy following him.

He was an averagely high child with freckled cheeks. His messy, curly green hair seemed more frazzled tonight. Perhaps he's worried about something. His twitchy fingers and hesitant movement say as much. A part of him regretted following the taller boy. They really shouldn't be out here this late at night or they could get into trouble. But he knew he had to come. Something tells him that this was extremely important. After all he said he wanted to talk about his 'quirk'. That and if he refused the boy with either force him to come or kill him with an explosion.

As they reached their destination the blonde told the smaller boy everything that was on his mind as of late. The green haired boy even tried to interrupt him but the blonde angrily shut him up. Then he said the question that was nagging him the most; a question that would change everything. "You got that power from All Might, didn't you?" The boy was completely speechless after that as the blonde talked on with is observations. It was because of the silence were his suspicion were confirmed. "The fact that you aren't trying to deny it means I'm right. Doesn't it?"

The freckled face boy stayed silent. He knew something like this was going to happen eventually. This was karma striking back at him for not keeping completely true about his promise back then. With worried green eyes he stared at the blonde. "If you hear the truth how is that going to help you?"

The blonde glared at the boy, his eyes filled with so many mixed emotions he didn't know what else he could do right know. "You and me both, we always looked up to all might and aspired to be like him like him." His knuckles whiten to a ghostly white as he growled bitterly his next line: "The guy who I always thought was a damn pebble on the road. Before I knew it, he was acknowledged by the person I looked up to the most. And that's why…" with that he held up an opened hand, his eyes burned bright with the will to fight, "you're going to fighting me! Right here, right now."

"Why?" The freckled face boy screamed as he tried to reason to the violent blonde but he wasn't having any of it. He must know. He will know why his all-time favourite superhero, All Might, chose this wimp. That and if for all this time his was his way of thinking wrong? "Kacchan."

Now it's time for round two. Kacchan A.K.A Bakugou blazed on forward using his explosive quirk as a booster. He was waiting for this moment. "Bring it, Deku!"

Deku A.K.A Midoriya quickly dodged. He really didn't have much of a will to fight him. "Kacchan, are we seriously going to do this?"

Bakugou didn't listen to any of his words and continued his explosive attack. As he did Midoriya easily dogged them still reluctant with this whole battle. "Don't run away! Fight me!

This was the only way Bakugou could think of to express all this pent up emotions. He was a guy for action not words and right now this is all he could do. All he could do to release all the anger, the sadness, the regret, guilty and Midoriya new this. For his sake he will fight even if this all seems meaningless and stupid. However, that doesn't means he'll go easy on him. With found resolve Midoriya used his might to kick Bakugou next attack. He stood ready with his first up clenched thigh. "All right then." His power surges through his body like shock waves as he screamed, "If you want to go at it then there's no holding back!"

And so the rematch of the year began. They gave each other all they got – Midoriya with is new kicking fighting style and Bakugou with his new explosive tricks. They were evenly matched to say the least and since there was no one here watching them they could go all out. That was what they thought. Little did they know a spying police bot caught them in the act and reported it immediately. Very soon a certain feeble blonde came rushing by to check on things.

As the fearsome battle rage on, Bakugou could help but think about that time - the time when Midoriya was a weak quirkless little runt that he could beat no matter what. But now look at him. He's not the same kid back then. He's much stronger even though he hates to admit it. That said he hasn't change that much. Even now in the middle of battle he still worries for him asking the dreaded question: 'are you alright?' while holding out his hand for him. The way he would look down on him like that it was as if he was planning to surpass him like this from the very beginning. Then laugh at him at the end. It made his blood boil to dangerous levels. "No matter how much I beat the living shit out of you, you kept holding on and coming at me. And you were always looking down at me from above with those damn eyes of yours. Even though you were just some asshole who never had a damn thing! That I can't fucking stand!"

Midoriya was surprised by his old friend's sudden outburst. "You thought of me that way?" How could he have known that was how he felt for all this time? To him it was the other way round. He was the one that was been looking down on. He admired Bakugou and was even envious of him. Who wouldn't be? "Your sheer amazingness at everything you do was so brilliant to me. It was blinding!" Midoriya admitted. "You, who had so many things that I never had. To me you were an amazing, inspiring person who was even closer to me than All Might!" His body changed up once more as he raced in for another attack with immense speed. "Because of that I always…" his words got swept up by his emotions. His mind went completely blank as he delivered his new maximum power level limit kick. "I've finally caught up to you!"

Unable to dodge the attack, Bakugou had no choice but to guard. _He's faster now._ Not only that, but for a brief moment the boy got stronger too since Bakugou almost knocked off his feet.

 _Whoa._ That was all Midoriya could thing of at the time but unfortunately for him he had a little bit too much power behind that kick. At least for him. The boy was now a victim of his own force and momentum as his spun round in mid-air with little to no control of his boy. _That's not good._ His spun round and round inching ever so close to the still standing Bakugou.

Bakugou dropped his arms down getting ready for the next assault. "Is that all you got Deku! Huh?" that's when notice just how out of control the poor bods rapidly spinning body was. However,it was too late to react. Midoriya slipped through the air and crashed onto Bakugou with their faces being the first to collide. The collision was so great the Bakugou slipped up off his feet and fell with Midoriya extremely close behind. For that moment, time stopped for the two of them. Their bodies so close they can practically hear and feel each other's heartbeat. They were going a hundred miles per hour. They laid still one on top of the other, with Midoriya on top and Bakugou at the bottom, chest on chest, arms intertwine and lips locked on to each other.

 _Wait! What!?_

They had no idea how long they were staring into each other's eyes in that position. Heck they probably never imagine that they would ever be in this position. Not with each other at least. Slowly but surely, their brains finally processed what the hell that just happened to them.

 _We kissed!_

Midoriya was the first to move his cheeks ablaze with embarrassment. He had absolutely no words but: "AH!" He scuttered away backwards getting as much distance from him and the explosive boy as he can. He placed the back of his hand to his lips remembering the feeling. Instantly, his face grew even redder and even his hair spiked up with fright. "I'm sorry!" He screamed as he bowed down on to his hand and knees. "I didn't mean to…to…" Even the slightest thought of the memories caused his face to go red until her couldn't take it anymore. "AAAAAHHHHHH!" He screamed at the top of his lugs as his legs jumped up on their own. He ran as fast as he possible could away before something else happens. "I'M SO SORRY!" His voice echoed through the streets.

However, Bakugou remained still. His body refused to move as it was still so stunned about this sudden event. Slowly, he lifted his hand up to his lips. He could still feel the warmth that was left behind them. His heart raced at the thought as his cheeks pinked a bit. "Deku," he whispered. For some reason the feel of that name on his lips felt different. But it was a good type of different.

All the while someone caught all of this. Every last explosion, kick and detail that transferred here tonight. The poor guy probably the most stunned of them all as he couldn't find the will power to move or do anything. So he just stood there still as a brittle plank of wood that was just left somewhere to rot away. His skeleton body was paler than usual even his golden locks seemed to have lost its shine and might have turned grey for a moment. His bony jaw hung out wide from shock yet no words came out. There were odd sounds that grumbled out but they were barely audible. His eyes were even in a worst condition since they were blank and almost dead looking. Yup this poor man was petrified to stone and he doesn't seem to be getting out of this phase anytime soon.

* * *

Back at the dormitory, Midoriya made it into his own bedroom and slammed the door shut making absolutely certain that it was locked. He even used his own desk and chairs as barricaded for extra reinforcements. He's not going to take any chances. Especially, when anything that involves Bakugou. When he though he was safe he dived into his bed and began excessively muttering to himself. "Why did that happen? How did that happen? It was like I had no control of my body back there. For that moment my power limit increased but was it really enough to do that? Oh man, Kacchan is going to kill me! Or will he just forget about it? Who I'm a kidding he's never going to let me live this down. What I'm I supposed to do now!" he continued to mutter to himself about the various possible he could do will also shooting them down with his own logic.

Then there was a knock on the door.

"Deku, it's me," said an unusually calm, gentle voice- a voice that he would rather not hear right now. Another knock came again only slightly harder. "Open up you piece of shit!" The voice demanded but the tone still had some softness to it. That softness however, disappeared quickly.

SLAM! SLAM! SLAM!

"DEKU! OPEN THE FUCKING DOOR NOW!" The voice shirked so loud it woke up the entire dormitory. That or his loud constant banging was irritating enough to get their attention. I mean he was slamming the door so hard that the entire wall vibrated with it.

 _It's Kacchan!_ Midoriya looked around his door trying to think of what he should do. He's eyes soon landed to his balcony window _. I don't think I have any other options right now._ And so he quickly got to work grabbing all his nearby necessities and beloved items while also reinforce the door. Thanks to all of Bakugou's constant banging some things started to come loose and Midoriya was not going to let him brake through so easily.

On the other end of the door, Bakugou was doing almost everything he could to open the door. "DEKU!"

"What's going on here?" A shadow bird in back gothic pyjama busted out of his dark dwelling to figure out what was with all the noise. "Is there an attack?" He questioned as his shadow familiar manifested behind him ready for combat.

"Hey who's making all that noise!" Another door right next to Midoriya's burst open. An angry toddler size teen came peeping out with raging eyes. "I was having the best dream with this cute girl!" He yelled bitterly.

"My, my, my, what's going on out here?" The other door besides Midoriya's opened and a dazzling light that pierced through the darkness of the night as if it was the morning sun. A brightly dress sequined pyjama teen came walking out. "I'm trying to get some beauty sleep."

They weren't the only ones that awoke. In fact all the resident students came walking sleepily /rushing worriedly down to the scene wondering what was will all the raucous so late into the night. "Bakugou! I should have known it was you!" Yelled a tall glasses wearing boy in a plain T-shirt and shorts, "Do you have any idea what time it is? It's way pass curfew!"

"Shut up!" Bakugou yelled at the enforcer of the rules as he garbled hold of the door handle. He place both his feet onto the door frame and pulled with every piece of strength he could muster. "Damn it!" He growled as he used all his weighed to pull off the door handle. The amount of force he used on the poor door handle was so much that it couldn't take the stress. And so it gave way and pop right off allowing Bakugou to fall flat on his back. He growled in annoyance as he glared at the broken handle. "That's it if you don't open that fucking door in the next 3 seconds I'm going to blow it right off its fucking hinges!" He threated and readied his hands.

"Bakugou!" The students yelled as the dogged piled on top him doing whatever they could to stop his assault.

"Bakugou! I cannot allow you to destroy any more school property. As your class representative I urge you to stop this immediately."

"Yeah Bakugou, this isn't right. Didn't you and Deku used to be childhood friends or something? Why do you hate him so much? He hasn't done anything to you!"

"I agree. Midoriya is a very kind soul and your luckily to have known him as long as you have. I don't know what happen between you two now but whatever it is such violence isn't the answer."

Bakugou glared particularly at the two on his arms. On one hand was a girl that was very close to Midoriya. She was one of his closes friends now in fact. On the other was a duel haired boy of red and white. He was someone who's recently gotten close to Midoriya after the whole sports festival event. Seeing these too and hearing their words made his uncontrollable emotion explode to a pit of rage. "SHUT THE FUCK UP! YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING ASSHOLES!" Fuelled with more rage Bakugou had the power he needed to break through their hold and held out his arms. "TIME'S UP! DEKU!" He concentrated all his power at his palms ready to let it blast right out. But … puff. Nothing. "What?"

This could only mean one thing.

"Bakugou!" yelled a familiar voice. Soon the boy was roped with white fabric and was dragged off his feet. He soon found himself face to face with his dry eyed teacher. His charcoal hair was flared up which indicates that his notorious quirk was active. He glared at the boy intensely, "You have a lot of explaining to do."

"Mr Aizawa," the class gasped. They didn't expect this development.

"You're all awake? Well isn't that just great," he groaned sarcastically. "Where's Midoriya?"

"I think he's still in his room."

"Ok then." He walked up to the door and Knocked a few times. "Midoriya, I'm coming in." With that he tried to push the door open but nothing. "Ok then how's about this?" Smash! With a good hard kick Aizawa broke through even with the barricade. Never underestimate your teacher kids. "Alright now…" His words were stolen away by the sight he saw.

Young freckled faced Midoriya was slowly making his way out the window with a make shift backpack blanket of sorts. Once he saw his teacher however he completely froze. _Oh no._ He shivered in fright like a deer caught in head lights. His eyes wondered around and he soon spotted his worried classmates behind his teacher. It was then he eyes meet with a vicious pair that he never wanted see again. _Kacchan!_ Instinctively, he wanted to jump and he would have succeeded if it weren't for one thing.

"Oh no you don't." only a meter out the window and Midoriya was reeled right back in like a helpless fish thanks to his teacher's scarf. "You two are coming with me. The rest of you just go back to sleep." Side by side Midoriya and Bakugou were dragged along the floor with their disobeying classmates' right behind them. Their class representative tried to stop them but ultimately his own curiosity got the best him. But to retain his image he said it would be best to find out what happened to their two classmates. Since he was the class representative it should be that upmost importance that he should know.

Soon they all made it down stairs to the lobby. All the while, their curious classmates sneakily followed behind them. That and Bakugou and Midoriya never said word to each other. Midoriya was just far too embarrassed to say anything. He couldn't even look at his old friend. The mere thought of it made his face go completely red.

Bakugou, on the other hand, couldn't stop staring at the boy. He just couldn't take his eyes off of him. So kept staring at the boy's red freckled face not bothered about what's around him or that fact he was currently tied up. All he could see was him. "Deku, we need too…"

He was soon interrupted when Aizawa flung them over his head. "Ok you two I already know about you're little fight but I'm more concern with this."

The 'this' he was referring to was the use-to-be greatest hero in the world and now skeleton of a man that looked like the life was drained right out of him. "All Might!" The students yelled making their presents known.

Aizawa sighed and rubbed his dry eyes. "Didn't I tell you lot to go back to bed?"

They didn't listen of course. They were all too worried about their broken pillar of hope. In both figuratively speaking and now literally speaking. "What happed to him?"

"That's what I would like to know," Aizawa moaned. "I got a message from a security bot that two of my students were out at night fighting each other without supervision. I thought it was these two idiots and All Might volunteered to go check it out. When he didn't come back I went out to look for him. Then this." Leisurely, he walked up to the frozen All Might and gentility poked his shoulder. The man fell like a stone stature falling over never changing his position. "He's been like this since I found him."

"All Might!" Midoriya cried out extremely worried. Why wouldn't he be? His mentor looked like a dead stature! But he couldn't really do anything since he was kind of in a bind.

Seeing this, Aizawa loosened his biddings. "Go," he told the boy. "I don't know what your relationship with him is but I can tell that All Might favours you for some reason. Maybe you can snap him out in whatever the hell he's in."

With a determined look, the boy nodded once and rushed to his mentor's side. "All Might," he called out to him while shaking his stiff bony shoulder blades. "All Might it's me. Can you hear me?" He asked skeleton the man a little harder. "All Might!"

Finally, they made a brake though. Thanks to the sound of Midoriya cries All Might blinked himself back to reality. He looked up seeing his beloved student right in front of him close to tears. "Midoriya?" he questioned weakly.

Midoriya's face brightened with the sound of his name. He smiled in relief, "Yes it me All Might I'm glad you're ok." Soon his freckled face turned to worry, "But what happened? You look like you saw a ghost or something."

"Midoriya my boy," he said as he lifted his still unstable bony hand to the young boys face. It was as if he was making absolute sure that he was real and not some figment of his imagination. "Midoriya my boy. My sweet, sweet little boy," he repeated while still stroking the boy's cheek. "Are you ok, young Midoriya?"

He gave his mentor a bright reassuring smile. "Of course I'm. Why won't I be?"

It was at that moment, All Might's back eyes honed in onto Bakugou who was still tied up close behind him. Instinctively, his eyes sharpen and they blazed with fire. "YOU!" he spat. In a split second the skeleton of a man morphed into a macho beast and charged up to the explosive teen gabbing him by the collar with his one good arm. "How dare you take away sweet young Midoriya's innocent like that you fend!"

"What?" The class and their teacher screamed in terror.

"Why I oughta …" *cough* Before he could finish his threat he spat blood all over the boy's face and turned back to a living skeleton. Even so he pulled Bakugou close and stared him down menacingly. "I may have lost an arm and all my power but I can still give you a good couple of punches till you bleed." He may look like a skeleton but that in all adds more to the frightening factor when you're up close and personal with him.

"All Might! You saw us?" Midoriya asked now extremely worried. More worried than he ever was today.

"Oh yeah I saw everything," All Might answered as he glanced back at his young protégé. Then his deadly eyes aimed back at Bakugou who put up a strong front but, his eyes and body language told the truth. He was pretty darn scared. "What makes you think I'll let you get away with such a horrendous crime?"

"All Might stop it," Midoriya begged. He launched himself on to his mentor's skinny torso. "It was all an accident really. None of us met that to happen. It's not Kacchan's fault!"

"Young Midoriya." At that instance All Might let go of Bakugou and embraced his protégé smaller frame. "My sweet little Midoriya. You're far too precious to ever let go of."

While those two had their little moment, the duel haired child, Todoroki, observed the whole scene closely. He pieced together all the bits of details: Midoriya being the only one to be able to wake up All Might form his distress state, All Might calling Midoriya his 'little boy' and he even seems very protective of him. It all concluded to one thing- "Midoriya, you really are All Might illegitimate son aren't you?"

Silence…

"He's what!"

"Wait, Deku! You're All Might's son!" One of his best friends, Uraraka, exclaimed. She was extremely shock to hear the news as was everyone else.

Franticly, Midoriya waved his arms around in denial. "No you got it all wrong. This is all just one big misunderstanding. All Might and I aren't related and as for what happened with Kacchan that's all a misunderstanding to. It was just a silly accident nothing major."

As Midoriya mutter on about this and that explaining the situation in his long winded way as usual, All Might spoke out, "Even so I can't overlook this accident or not." Once again he grabbed hold of Bakugou's collar and yelled into his face, "Don't think I'll let you off the hook that easily!" He looked like he was ready to give the kid a serious beating even if he barely had any strength.

"All Might!"

"Midoriya, my boy, let go of me!"

"You don't need to do this!"

"I'm going to anyway!"

"You're being irrational!"

"How could you say that after that fend…?"

"Not another word!" Midoriya snapped back in such an uncharacteristically aggressive tone it brought the whole room to silence. He sighed, "Can we please talk about this is private?" he begged as he dragged the weaken man out.

"Hold on. At least let me get one hit on him."

"No All Might!" The two of them disappeared to the corned out of sight.

But then a bony hand gipped on to the wall and All Might's face peeped out from the corner. He looked like he was giving his all to grapping on to that wall corner as veins could be visibly seen popping out of his body. "Bakugou, I'm not done with you!"

"All Might please!"

After that the two of them were completely gone. Now all the attention lands solely on one person. The class encircled the boy and glared daggers at him. They can be really intimating when they wanted to. "Bakugou, what did you do!"

He filched at their unexpected rage. "I didn't do anything damn it!" Then he felt a chill clamp on to one of his shoulders and a surprisingly strong grip on the other. He turned around and saw probably one of the most terrifying things he will ever see in his life. They were looming over him with an aura of pure blood lust laced over their bodies.

"I hope for your sake you're telling the truth. Otherwise…" Todoroki tightened his icy hold allowing his icy shards to grow over half the boy's shoulder, "I would hate to fine out quite honestly."

"You know I've always wondered what would happen if I use my quirk on someone outside and let them float away to space," Uraraka said with deadly eyes. "Would you like to be my test subject?"

Bakugou gulped at both their threats and caused his luck. This wasn't a very good night for him. "DEKU!"

* * *

The next day…

 _Well as punishment for using are quirks without any supervision I got expended as well as put under house arrest for 3 days. Kacchan has 4 days considering he started the whole thing. In addition, we have to clean up every day till our suspension is revoked._ Young Midoriya sighed as he wept up the floor of the lobby. Well it could have been worst they could have expelled us for good. He tried to look at the bright side as he continued his chores. All the while he waved to his classmates farewell as they strolled off to classes.

"See you later Deku," Uraraka said cheerfully.

"Have a good day." He felt a strong intense feeling run down his spine. Timidly, he turned around to see his friend/ this class representative glaring down at him. His eyes were filled with anger and disappointment. The boy forcefully brushed passed Midoriya without giving him a single look back. "Wow he must be really mad at me," he squeaked out timidly while gripping on to his broom for support.

"Yeah, but I'm sure he'll get over it," Uraraka assured. "When you're suspension is over you and Iida can talk it out and everything will be back to normal."

"I hope so."

"Are you sure you'll be alright here, Midoriya?" Todoroki joined in with the conversation. After last night's events he was slightly worried for the freckled face child.

Midoriya gave him a smile and said, "Sure I will. I mean I'm just stuck here cleaning. Nothing too hard."

"Well once your suspension is over I can give you some of my notes on the classes you've missed."

"Mine too!"

"Thanks you guys. You're really good friend." Honestly, he's happy to have such great friends. Uraraka was one of the first people to ever show him the slightest bit of kindness when the first met. And Todoroki can be a bit cold but he's help him out in taught situations like in the hero killer incident. They're both really good to him and are really supportive. Midoriya glanced up at the clock, "You two better get going. I wouldn't want to be the reason why you're late on your first day back."

"Oh right, bye Deku," Uraraka gave him a farewell hug and rushed off.

"Take care of yourself, Midoriya," Todoroki waved him good bye and followed the girl out.

"Don't worry I will," he waved them off with a bright smile. _I don't know why they're so worried. I mean I'm just cleaning the dormitory nothing to serious._ But the he remembered one crucial little fact. He wasn't alone. Hesitantly, he turned round; all to the colour of his face gone as his mouth and eye twitched nervously. His frighten green eyes meet unusually calm red ones. _I forgot about Kacchan!_

Bakugou calmly walked towards him. "Deku. I…"

"Oh look at the time better start our chores. Bye." In a flash Midoriya was gone.

Left in the dusk, Bakugou just stood there with his arm stretched out and his mouth gapped wide. He gritted his teeth together as he clenched his starched hand tight and with his other hand gripped the broom he was holding so tight it cracked into two and combusted to flames. "DEKU!"

Midoriya ran as fast and as far away as he can. He really didn't want to face his old friend. After everything that's happened he didn't think he would be able to face him without freaking out. It's best to avoid him for now until he hopefully forgets about the whole thing. Still he had a job to do and intends to finish it. He made his way to the supply closet and go out a mob and bucket. "I'll start by mobbing the hallways." Cheerfully, he mobbed away alone and faraway form the explosive teen. _Maybe he's going to leave me alone now?_ He wondered with a hopeful smile.

But of course he was wrong. "There you are, Deku," growled the person he wanted to see the least. In a fit of annoyance he charged at the boy. "Get over here nerd!"

"AH!" Midoriya hopped to the side and barely escaped the attack. Luckily for him, Bakugou didn't see the wet floor and so he slipped over. Not only that but he got his head stuck inside a conveniently placed bucket and he stumbled all the way to the other side of the hallway. "Are you ok?" Midoriya peeped out concerned. A part of him wanted to rush in and help but another part of him wanted to run away. Then he weighed off his options. On one hand he could make sure his old friend was alright. Having him hurt is the last thing he wanted. But on the other hand, he would probably hate him even more since he always refused his help ever since they were kids. In fact he really hated it. "Run away it is then." He placed a wet floor sign in the middle of the hallway just encase someone else might passed by. He didn't want them so slip over. "I'll leave the rest to you Kacchan!" He yelled and ran off to the opposite direction.

Bakugou lifted up the bucket on his head to reveal his fire raging eyes. "Damn it," he hissed. He's going to need to think of a batter way to get close to his old friend without scaring him off.

Meanwhile, Midoriya tried to think of what to do next. He soon spotted a vacuum he left there earlier. "Well I guess I could vacuum the carpets." So he plugged it in and let the engine roar loudly he could barely here a thing. The minutes went by while he sucked up all the dust and dirt form the carpets in peace. But not for long.

"Hey Deku! What's with all the running away huh?"

Although the vacuum was extremely loud he could still about hear him. Even so he pretended no to hear a word. "Huh? I can't really here you."

"I said: WHY ARE YOU AVIOIING ME YOU FUCKING NERD!" He growled even louder.

"Nope can't hear you."

"Grr!" Oh how he wanted to blow him up but no. If he wanted to get through to him force might not be the best choice of action- The less violence the better. It was then he spotted the plug on the wall. Casually, he unplugged it and presented it to the nervously smiling Midoriya. "There now, you can hear me right?" Midoriya stayed silence and smiled nervously still. "Alright then now…"

"If you wanted to use the vacuum Kacchan you should have just asked." Without letting him get another word in he pushed the vacuum on to his friend. "Here you go. Well I'm going to…" he spotted and feather duster nearby and snatched it up "… go dust up the rooms. Bye." Then he turned tail and ran leaving Bakugou by himself once again.

Slowly, the raged within him burned up until he couldn't hold it any longer. BOOM! His body exploded in flames allowing scorch marks to form around him. "DAMN YOU! DEKU!"

Once Midoriya though he was safe he rested by using the nearest door handle as support to rest his weight on. "I think I might have lost him now." He pulled down the handle but first he took a glace down the stair case. _Good Kacchan hasn't gone up yet_. He sighed in relief and cracked the door open. "I better go inside before he knows where I am." Without looking at the name place he wondered inside. Big mistake. If he would have looked he would have notice he was going into Mineta room. A.K.A the class pervert's. There was a reason why the girls didn't check out his room during the room show casing. Guest he'll just have to find out the hard way. "AAAAHHHH!"

Hearing the high pitch scream of terror, Bakugou rushed upstairs concerned. Once he got there he saw poor young Midoriya falling flat on his face through a door. All the colour of his face was gone and was replaced by a ghostly pale white. Even his eyes where bleached white. "Are you alright, Deku?" He rushed up to his aid, "Hey, what happened to you?"

"I have seen things that I can never un-see," he murmured weakly. "There goes my innocence."

"Whoa man, you look pretty bad."Midoriya's sight was not quite right. It took some time before he could make out a picture. Everything was so blurry now. After sometime the image focused to a very worried Bakugou looming over the boy. "Seriously, are you ok?"

Midoriya blinked twice. Then he realised just how close they were together. So, so, so close. Almost close enough to… "AH!" As if by self-defence instinct he slapped the boy away with the feather duster in his hand causing him to fall into the still open door. "Sorry!" He screamed out as he ran for his life.

After some time, Bakugou crawled out of the room looking very green. "I knew that freak was a pervert but I didn't thought it was that fucking bad." He covered his mouth tasting this morning's breakfast wanting to come out. "I think I'm going to hurl."

Back with Midoriya, he was busy gathering the trash. He was trying his best to get rid of the images he seen. If he knew that it was Mineta room he would have been more prepared. Get a blindfold on or something. Now he's forever scarred for life. He knew Mineta mind was bad just not that bad. He gloomy dragged the bags behind him wanting to forget about the whole experience. But he still had one other problem.

"Deku!"

With the sound of his childhood name he froze. _Oh yeah almost forgot about Kacchan again._ He twisted his head around slowly and spotted him holding his stomach along with the wall for support. He was looking pretty green. _Something tells he saw Mineta's room as well._

"Deku, can we just fucking quit this already. I seriously need to."

"Oh Kacchan, there you are," he tried to play it off that he was expecting him and put on a fake smile. "Here take these." Carelessly he threw the garbage bags at Bakugou causing him to fall over on impact. "Here you, can take these out I'll go get the rest. Bye!" Once again he left without him getting in another word.

It was the last freaking strew. The garbage bags in top of Bakugou stared to smoke. Soon. Very soon. He blew a fuse. BOOM! "That's it no more Mr nice guy!" Using his quirk to propel him faster he dashed off. No matter what he will get Midoriya to listen to him one way or another. "DEKU GET THE FUCK OVER."

Young Midoriya could feel the explosive boy coming ever closer. That and he was very loud. So loud in fact that he could hear him on the next floor. "Oh crap."

And so the mad chase begins. "DEKU!"

"AAAAHHH!" Using his own quirk, Midoriya tried to out run Bakugou the best he could. However, Bakugou isn't so easily out done. Never has been.

They went up and down the staircases, through every single hallway on every single floor twice and even did a ring-around-the roses down in the lobby area. Along the way they brought destruction and Mayhem where ever they ran to. The damages were mainly done by Bakugou, though that's to be expected. They cracked the walls, burned up the carpets and pretty much blew up any furniture Midoriya tried to hide behind or use as a barrier. Nothing was going to get in Bakugou's way and I mean nothing.

Yet some way somehow Midoriya was able to ditch him and made it safely back to his room. Or so he thought. "Great back in my own room." He found comfort seeing all his All Might posters and merchandise sacred around but wait something was different. He was missing a few of his action figures. That and he didn't remember having a camouflage bed covers. Or his walls painted bright orange with like comic style sound effect sticks covering them. Or having Bakugou's gauntlets at the side of his desk. Wait. With everything he saw he pieced together what this all must mean. _It can't be_ He mentally gasped. _Is this Kacchan's room?_

"I got you know, Deku."

The malice laced in that voice cased Midoriya to jump like a frightened little animal. Slowly, he turned around and squealed at the sight. Covered in bits of burning garbage and dripping with sweat, Bakugou made sure he blocked the only exit way with his body. His hands were firmly rooted to the door frame so much there were little cracks were his fingers where. His face was pouring with sweat from the work out as he panting heavily showing off his sharp teeth with an aggressive expression. Even his eyes where filled with rage and annoyance. He looked like he wanted to tear the boy apart. There was no way to escape but… _The widow!_ Once again Midoriya tried to make a mad dash for his life. But he couldn't run forever.

"Oh no you don't!" Bakugou pounced onto Midoriya while also kicked the door behind him shut. He grabbed the boy by the wrist and flung him onto the bed. Then he jumped onto of him; encaging him with his legs and pinning down his arms with his hands. "You got a lot of nerve coming into my room, Deku."

Midoriya shivered at just how terrifying his old friend was looking right now. I mean he was always intimidating before but this was a whole other level. "I'M SORRY!" He screamed at the top of his lugs. "I didn't mean to go into your room honestly I didn't think this was your room I thought it was someone else not that I don't like your room I mean it kind of looks like mine not that I'm insulating you or anything I mean everyone loves All Might I'm sure there are a lot of people out there with poster and actions figures of him in their room somewhere and about yesterday I didn't mean for that to happen it was an accident really…" he continued to mutter on never sopping once in such a quicken pace it was just only understandable.

Listening to him rabble on, a large tick formed on the explosive teen's aching forehead. He wanted to shut him up but he didn't want to use his foul loud words encase of giving off the wrong impression. And so he did what he could think of and silenced the boy with his lips. Immediately, the boy's shivers stopped as his mind became completely blank. Slowly, Bakugou backed off of Midoriya's lips. "Now that you've finally stopped yammering will you fucking listen to me, Izuku."

"Kacchan." _Did that really just happen? Is this a dream or a joke or something? This can't possibly be real. Kacchan would never do that willingly with me of all people. But…_ He stared up as his old friend and saw the burning passion in his eyes. He's being completely honest and serious. This can't be some stupid joke. _That's the first time he called me by my first name for years. If this reality than this this must be really important._ With a small nod he encouraged his friend to go on although he wasn't really thinking straight still. A part of this still felt really flustered and confused that he just wanted to run. But for Bakugou's sake he found the strength to not fight back.

"Ok now listen up because I'm not going to repeat myself." With a deep breath, Bakugou confessed to everything his heart to telling him -both form the past and now present time. "Since we were kids you always stuck by my side. No matter how many times I teased you, beat up or whatever you were always there along with that goofy smile of yours. In time I didn't mind. It would always be fun to have you around so I could tease the living day lights out of you." He gave a bright smile of mischief, "We were pretty cute back then huh?"

 _Kacchan._ Young Midoriya's faced pinked at the sight of his smile. It was genuine that much he could tell. It was extremely rare to see that type of smile on him. Especially now a days. It made his heart skip a bit for some reason.

However, that smile soon disappeared as it turned to a deadly growl. "But then you just had to say those words to me. 'Are you alright'," He mocked in a whiney high pitch tone. His grip on Midoriya's hands tightened as he continued with a bitter expression, "Every time something happened to me you would always be there and say those exact stupid words. It was humiliating!" His face turned to a beastly snarl as he growled into the boy's face, "I should have been the one telling those words to you! Not the other way round!" His grip tightened further to almost painful levels. "You were the weakling. I was the strong one. If anyone would play the damsel it should have been you! I was the one how'd supposed to play hero."

A small fire of annoyed anger lit up in Midoriya's heart. "I was just worried about you, Kacchan!" He yelled. "You were my best friend I would have hated to see you hurt even if it was only minor. Is it wrong to care about you so much?"

"You don't think I cared about you too!" Bakugou snapped back. "You would always get yourself into trouble for mine or someone else's sake even if the odds stacked ageist you. Remember when you tried to save me form that sludge monster? You gave me a fucking heart attack! You could have died back there you fucking idiot. And if you would have ran after me back there when I was getting kidnapped I would have beaten the living shit out of you before those damn villains beat me to it. You were in no condition to fight then. Not that I though you could have beaten them by yourself anyway. You may have All Might's quirk but you're not that strong." He dropped his head and placed it right next to young Midoriya's head and allowed his whole body to lie on top of him. "I hated your guts for the longest time - especially when you talk about becoming a hero. You were a quirkless wannabe. The hero path would have crashed you. Why do you think I kept pushing you off of it? You could have fucking died damn it! But now look at you. Your now one of the strongest in our class and dare I say strong enough to be my rival. But that's not what I wanted to talk about."

 _What?_

"It's about what happened last night."

Suddenly, Midoriya's blood went cold as he remembered every last detail _. Oh crap here it comes._

"Last night," Bakugou shifted his body a bit allowing him to snuggle close to the boy as well as loosening the strength of his hands, "I won't exactly say I hated it."

 _Huh?_

"The kiss I mean. It wasn't that bad." He lifted his head up and gazed into Midoriya's eyes intently. Those eyes were so pure, so true. Whatever he was going to say it was straight from the heart. "Logically, I should have hated it. Hated you but I didn't." His body ended up shaking as if he was afraid of something although he will never admitted it. "You would always mess with my thoughts. My emotions. At first you were this sweet annoying kid that grew into and even annoyer whiny brat that miraculously gotten strong for seemingly no reason! I didn't know whether to hate you, be jealous, angry? I don't fucking know!" his body became still as he lowered His face closer to the speechless young boy. "But then we kissed and I finally understood what you mean to me."

 _Kacchan._ Honestly, he had no words. How was he supposed to react to all this? It sprung on him so suddenly. All young Midoriya could do was listen while his heart raced faster in his chest.

"You are a stupid, annoying kid who I'm kind of jealous of since All Might chose you over me. Yet despite all of that I… I… I…" He growled at himself and got off of Midoriya. Then he smacked himself on the face trying to mask his emotions with both of his hands. "Damn it! Why is this so fucking hard? All I have to say is those stupid fucking damn words. Grrr!"

"Kacchan." Midoriya sat himself up and stared longingly at his friend. After all he said now he decided to stop. Why one could wonder? Was he in deanil? Did his manly pride not want to admit the truth of his heart? Or is it possible that he was afraid. Even so since Midoriya knew him all too well he could guess what he wanted to say. He could tell simply by observing his actions. Guess it's time to give him an answer. Gently, he wrapped himself on to Bakugou's back and rubbed his face on it trying to get his attraction. "Kacchan, I always admired you. You were everything I wasn't. Everything I dreamed of and more. Of course I was jealous too but I still wanted to be close to you. To be by your side no matter what happens. I still want that now if you'll accept it. To walk along side each other until we become great heroes."

"Deku." Slowly, he wrapped his arms around the boy's smaller frame and reeled him into his chest.

Gladly, Midoriya accepted the new potion and snuggled close to him. He could hear the rapid heartbeat in the boy's chest. A clear sign he was nervous but was too prideful to ever say it. The freckled face boy couldn't help but giggled silently about it. "You don't have to say anymore, Kacchan. I can tell what you're thinking. You're actions say it all. Besides you were never really good with words to being with."

Bakugou laughed at the comment, "Oh yeah? I'm I really that easy to read?"

"Well, kind of," Midoriya laughed with him. He looked up and met his eyes. They stared at each other take for a good few minutes. Slowly, Midoriya hooked his arms around Bakugou's neck and lifted himself closer to meet his face. Eventually, they touched lips once more and stayed like that for a good while. Bakugou even held his head still so that he wouldn't back off so quickly. When they did end their little moment, Midoriya gazed deeply into Bakugou eyes. "Can you read mine?" he asked with pinked cheeks and longing eyes.

After seeing such an adorable and heart felt expression, Bakugou grinned smugly, "Well yeah, it's crystal clear." With that said he dragged the boy's body down with him on top again. "But I still want to hear it, Izuku. Won't you please say it aloud?"

With a single nod the boy smiled brightly. "I like you Katsuki. I always have."

"Those aren't the words I wanted to hear, Izuku," Bakugou snaked his head onto Midoriya's neck and brushed beside it like a purring cat asking for more. "I'm looking for something a little more meaningful."

Ignoring the loud drum beating his chest and the heat of his cheeks, Mirdoriya gulped down his nervous fears and said the words he truly wanted to say: "I love you, Katsuki."

After that they kissed again and the rest was history.

* * *

Later that day…

Once everyone retuned back from classes they were shocked to see the amount of mess and destruction that was everywhere. "Bakugou! Midoriya! What have you done? It's only been one day and already you two made such a mess of the dormitory!"

Hearing the enraged voice of their class representative, the two of them slowly made it down hand in hand. Noticing the odd interaction, a certain frog girl pointed it out. "Hey what's with the hand holding you two?"

Cockily, Bakugou grinned, "Oh this?" Then he pulled young Midoriya to his side while rapping an arm around him close. He rested his chin onto of his messed up hair; feeling so close to him, Midoriya couldn't help but blush. "Actually I have an announcement concerning just that. Deku is all mine losers."

"What are you talking about man?" His redheaded friend asked. All of them were still really confused with this whole turn of events.

"Why don't I show you." his mischievous eyes glanced down to Midoriya who jumped in anticipation. "After all my actions speak louder than words. You said it yourself didn't you? Deku."

Panicked the boy tried to escape but the hold around him was too strong to get out of. "Wait a minute Kacchan…"

Not listening to his plead, Bakugou silenced him with his lips showing everyone his claim.

Their mouths dropped. "WHAT!" they were more than shocked. Why wouldn't they be? For all this time they know these to they've been at each other's necks since the very beginning. How would they supposed to know they'd end up like this? In fact two particular students seemed to be more crushed than shock. They look like the life was sucked out of them as their hearts cracked.

Once Bakugou stopped kissing the now extremely red faced Midoriya, he tugged him deeper into his chest making sure no one else can see just how adorable his embarrass face was. "As you can see Deku belongs to me. And if I see anyone making googly eyes at him then well…" he brought out his hand and allowed it to spark up with flames, "it's not going to be pretty. I'm looking at you, you fire ice freak." He pointed to Todoroki who face looked sickly as if his soul was taken from his body. It was amazing he could still stand. "You too, you gravity bitch," He pointed to Uraraka was wore the same expression as Todoroki only she couldn't stand. No she fainted but luckily there was a coach nearby to catch her. "I won losers. Deku's mine so deal with!"

* * *

AN:

Ren: Well that was fun. Hope you all enjoyed. Also for those who haven't read the warning and also haven't read the manga I tried my best to butcher the scene as much as possibly only leaving the bare minimal. The idea just came to me when reading the chapters and my crazy imagination started to go wild and this was the out come. Still I hope this is alright. Romance isn't really my specialty but I say I did pretty well. That's all for now b...

Yen: Hey Ren, I'm here!"

Ren: Yen? What are you doing here? This isn't Assassins, Hitmen and an Octopus Oh My!

Yen: But I thought you said you were going to make a crossover between My hero Academia and Hitman Reborn. I wanted to see fluff between Deku and Tsuna. I got lots of ideas!

Ren: Yen, they were not suppose to know yet.

Yen: Too late.

Ren: Well if anyone would be interested there are plans for My hero Academia and Hitman Reborn crossover but that won't be for a long, long,long time.

Yen: But wait, haven't you made a cover already? And a summuary! Look I have it right here:

 _Hi my name's Tsuna and my life's gotten a whole lot crazier. Forget the whole mafia thing I got sucked into another world! The kids here are insane. They're my age and they're fighting giant robots! And what's this quirk they keep taking about? Oh why couldn't I be born normal?_

Ren: Well yeah,but that doesn't mean that I'll write anything proper for it. The first chapter at most but nothing officially posted. That and I have other projects to work on.

Yen: But Tsuna...Deku...All Might... Git...

Ren: Not another word. Anyway that's all for now bye.


End file.
